The Ultimate Power
by Swish42
Summary: One of Zelgadis's cure leads takes him to a sleeping power that many would kill to get, but it isn't the power he is looking for.


Trudging past what must be the fifteenth trap he's come across since entering this ancient temple, Zelgadis lifts his light spell and inspects the large chamber cautiously. So far this place has been a maze of narrow corridors, twisting and dipping through a master piece of spider webs and albino bones. He is somewhat surprised to find such a large chamber in such good condition after what has proven to be a cramped and poorly designed layout so far.

Nonetheless, whoever designed this place obviously didn't want anyone to reach this point and hadn't expected a man with stone skin to attempt it. Walking forward, the cursed man inspects the murals and writings riddling the large window like walls, stretching up to a point that not even his light spell can reach. When his gaze wanders to the floor Zelgadis notices the distinct etching of a carved magical circle, cutting into the smooth floor like a deep wound.

Now some men might get nervous at seeing such a large magic circle meant for sealing a demon, but Zelgadis only grins. He has found what he is looking for.

Using the etchings in the floor as a map he finds a pedestal nestled in one of the alcoves. On the pedestals framing the small treasure is written a warning about awakening 'the ultimate power' and Zelgadis almost laughs. Wrapped around a strange looking spike, is a large golden ring inlaid with glistening diamonds. Carefully pulling the ring up off the spike, Zelgadis watches curiously as the magical ring shrinks in size so that it might fit his stony hand.

After deciding that he will gain nothing by simply looking at the treasure, Zelgadis plucks it onto his ring finger. There is a hiss in the air as the magic sleeping soundly in the room slowly awakens. Around him a grey and blue mist pours like a heavy wave out of the bottom of the murals. It curls along the lines etched on the floor until every crevice is filled. Then an impressive shimmer of light streaks up to the dark recesses above him while the cracks glow a blaze of blue. Finally a blast of light shoots into the murals and summons the power within.

One by one ghostly figures step out of the painted windows, gaining form as they encircle the stoic chimera. No longer in need of his light spell thanks to the glowing mist, Zelgadis breaks his spell in favor of reaching for his sword and conjuring an Elmekia Lance in case he has need of it. He'd rather fight whatever this might be rather then remove the ring from his finger and be forced to leave the temple empty handed. He then may never know if it might have held his cure.

Creating a circle around Zelgadis the men wait a swords width distance away. Their marble like skin appears to glow as they gaze at the chimera with black eyes and white irises. Long elegantly pointed ears pierce through their lengthy white long hair done in various styles. Notably, they are also armed to the teeth, wearing enchanted armor while standing three to two heads taller than Zelgadis.

Zelgadis sighs, knowing that these men are dark elves irritates him. They will be nothing but trouble.

The tallest of the group steps forward and bows to Zelgadis. "Master, you have awakened the servants of Tal-Severs. We are yours to command. Any kingdom, any nation, merely say the word and we make it yours for however long you wear the master's ring."

Skeptically, Zelgadis lifts a brow at the dark elf. Briefly he glances back at the numerous dark elves around him and weighs his words carefully. "Forgive me for doubting," Zelgadis begins. "But I don't think a band of a hundred can hope to win against a nation's entire army."

"We are no ordinary dark elves sir," the dark elf lifts his head, resting his arms casually at his sides. "For we cannot die." A smile tips his lips, appearing like a slick snake against his smooth features. "The only way to kill us is if someone were to unmake that ring which can only be done with the flames of a Dragon Slay spell."

"Lucky I don't know anyone who can cast that spell," Zelgadis muses nonchalantly.

"I am obligated to warn you Master," the dark elf's smile does not leave his face, evidently pleased and no doubt hiding something despite his willingness to share information with his supposed master. "If someone were to pluck that ring from your finger and put it upon their own we would no longer be yours to command."

The dark elf's slippery grin is getting on Zelgadis's nerves. "What happens if I drop it? Will you disappear?"

"Maybe," the dark elf replies. "Would you like to find out?"

Well if that isn't a trap he doesn't know what is. Sighing Zelgadis realizes that these guys will most likely lead to his death if he keeps this power. Still before he writes off their uselessness he thinks it fair to ask them. "Aside from fighting can you do anything else?" he inquires.

"We are also talented sorcerers, well practiced in the dark arts," the elf answers pleasantly. "If there is an enemy who you wish to see killed without notice we can make it so."

"Could you cure me of my chimerism?" Zelgadis asks point blank.

The elves pesky grin actually wanes. "No, sir," he answers appearing confused by the question.

"Then I have no use for an army," Zelgadis shrugs and before the elves can realize what he's thinking or doing, he turns and places the ring back onto the glowing spike.

Enraged, the leader of the cursed dark elves screams and lunges at Zelgadis's back with his sword drawn. Twirling around Zelgadis backs up into the pedestal and draws his own sword just in time to block the blow. In front of him the army swarms forward to kill him with all manner of weapons and spells at the ready. Frightened, Zelgadis is about to summon a barrier but it proves to be a needless precaution.

The murals around the room blaze to life and the spells in the army's hands are sucked back into the magical walls. In a frenzy, the army panics and tries to race for the exit or fly towards the ceiling, but with unseen hands they are snatched back into the walls, losing their forms and become a ghostly mist. Zelgadis's breath is snatched from him, but he remains otherwise untouched by the mystical bonds ensnaring the cursed army.

Desperately the leader hangs onto Zelgadis's sword, grabbing onto the sharp blade and ignoring the dark blood pouring from his hands. His eyes are a whirl of emotion with hate and stubbornness at the forefront, but also a pain and fear shaking at its core. In a last attempt to save himself the elf reaches behind Zelgadis for the ring on the spike. Zelgadis's eyes widen, worried that if the elf gets the ring the army will be back and kill him for what he's done.

A freezing chill pierces Zelgadis chest as the elf's bony hand wraps around the sparkling ring.

At first the elf's face is alight with erratic glee, until his fingers pass through the spike as if he were a ghost. His face contorts into an agonizing scream as he is wrenched from Zelgadis's body and into a mural. One final scream echoes through the room until it teeters off into a melancholic moan. Then there is silence. The shrill silence hangs in the room for a precious second before the mist and light completely vanishes in a blast of stale air.

Once again the magic of this cursed place slips into a deep sleep, until the next time a master comes knocking.

Zelgadis hangs onto the pedestal for a second or two, heaving for air as he grapples to get his thoughts in order. Sighing heavily, the emotionally exhausted man pries himself from his pedestal crutch and returns his sword to its scabbard. "There is always a price," he says aloud.

Making his way for the door Zelgadis notices the broken trap he disabled when he entered the room. Teetering to a stop he glances back at the ring and realizes that anyone can attain the ring now. In order to reach this room he had to disable every trap he came across. If someone finds this ring they no doubt will be tricked and unleash this army on the world.

And he will be the first person they hunt down and kill.

If only he hadn't come, but he can't leave things as they are and pretend it never happened. Wracking his brain, Zelgadis tugs at his untamed hair and considers destroying the temple. Only problem is that if he destroys the murals or stone seal the army will possibly be released.

This leaves him only one choice.

Walking back to the ring, Zelgadis slides it carefully from the spike and puts it into his cape. Lucky for him he knows an extremely powerful sorceress who has a very short temper. With his mind made up, he makes his way back up through the temple feeling a tad too happy all things considered.

End


End file.
